The Three Scars
by DaughterOfTheSea
Summary: In this story, the werewolf and human world combine. And love plays a huge role in the upcoming events.
1. Chapter 1

1

Mikayla

November 1st

_The scream. That was the worst part.  
It started out with me unusually waking up in the middle of the. I sat up, huddled in my blanket and struggled to look at the three beds in front of me. In the darkness, I could make out that Eleanor was hidden under the covers on the bed next to the wall, trying to keep out any light, even if it came from the moon. On the bed near the window, Chloe was tossing and turning, as if she was having a nightmare. On the bed in the middle lay the small figure that was Amelia, snoring softly, completely immersed in her dream world.  
I wondered what the reason was behind me waking up, and was about to go back to sleep, when I noticed the door to our room slightly ajar. Since I came to school a little late – which was only by an hour or two – I was stuck with the isolated bed in the room. Every room has one, and in my room, the bed was right next to the door. If I leaned to the right while in my sitting position, I could peep out into the hallway, and that's exactly what I did now.  
The room opposite mine had its door open too. A bright light streamed in through the window from the streetlights outside and I could see a silhouette of three sharp objects, but they were curved inward so they looked more like large claws. While in my state of confusion, the three claws swiped down and though I couldn't hear them actually hit or scratch anything, I heard a bloodcurdling scream, and the voice sounded all too familiar. That was when I woke up, for real this time, to the sound of Amelia shouting my name._

"Get up Mikayla, or there won't be any hot water left for you!" Amelia yelled with her toothbrush in her mouth. When you first see Amelia, you would think she's cute and innocent because she's short, has black hair which is cut to make her look like a pixie, and has a pretty face, but behind those looks lie a warrior. She got her black belt in taekwondo when she was ten years old, and by now, most people know not to mess with her.  
I sat up in bed and was surprised to see that everyone in my room was already dressed and ready for class. I walked up to my cupboard to grab my things and headed to the bathroom for a shower.  
As soon as I turned on the water, the skin on my back, just below my shoulder blades, started to burn. Since I couldn't see my back, I tried to feel for any scratches that may be there, but I found nothing. I figured it was either because the water was hotter than I expected or I was just imagining things, so I brushed the thought out of my mind and carried on with what I had to do so I wouldn't be late for class. After my shower, I hastily put on a pair of jeans and a purple sweater which was a little big for me, but at the same time comfortable.  
I took a quick glance in the mirror and ran a hand through my damp hair, realizing just how black my hair seemed to be in the sunlight that was streaming through the air vent. I was glad I got red highlights. It looked much better with black hair than blue. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I grabbed my bag and ran toward the cafeteria for breakfast. I entered just as the prayer began, so I slowly crept up to an empty seat at my table. I was about to join in with the prayer when I heard somebody sniffling beside me. I turned and saw a friend of mine, Riley, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked her once the prayer got over.  
"My back," she replied taking a seat, "I don't know what happened to it. I woke up this morning and it was burning. The pain wasn't thatbad, so I didn't think much of it, but now it's almost unbearable."  
It couldn't have been a coincidence that her back was burning in the same place mine was when I went for a shower this morning, and, relating to the dream I had last night, and the fact that she was in the room opposite mine didn't make things less confusing.  
"Okay," I said in a calm tone. "Have you asked someone to check it out yet?"  
She shook her head. "It wasn't this bad in the morning, so I figured it was nothing."  
"Alright. After breakfast, I could take you to the nurse and we can see what she has to say about it." I suggested. She was about to say something, but then seemed to think better of it, and simply nodded her head.  
When breakfast came to an end, Riley and I headed back to the dormitory, which was where the nurse usually stayed. We stepped into her room only to see that she was nowhere around.  
"Great, she isn't here." Riley muttered.  
"I think she's at the infirmary." I said. "She should be back soon. Until then, why don't you let me have a look at your back?"  
She turned around and lifted her shirt. I didn't have to lean in to get a closer look. There were three huge scratches on her back, just below her shoulder blades. The first one curving outward to the left, the second one standing straight, and the third one curving to the right. The scars were tainted with fresh blood, as if the pressure of her lifting her arms caused the cuts to reopen after they had been healed. Around the scars, the skin was bruised and purple in colour.  
Just then he nurse walked in and dropped the tray of syringes she was holding once she caught a glimpse of Riley's arm. "Is it really _that _bad?" Riley asked. I turned and looked at Riley. "I don't think you're going to school today."


	2. Chapter 2

2

Nicolette

November 1st

_I'm still trying to figure out how a person's day can be good, bad and weird all at once, because that's exactly the kind of day I went through today.  
_It all started this morning when I noticed Riley crying in the cafeteria during breakfast.  
"Do you see what I see?" I had asked a girl called Chloe who was sitting beside me. She looked up from her plate and toward the table where Riley was seated. "Oh God. Is that _Riley Weston_?"  
I nodded my head. The reason we were all surprised was because Riley was one of the toughest girls in school, and nobody has ever seen her cry. This was a rare sight.  
"Do you think the reason she's crying is because of a guy?" I asked Chloe. She chuckled, "No way. Remember last year she was dating Tony Richards, one of the most popular guys at school _and _the Accounts teacher's son? Well, Riley caught him kissing another girl in one of the classrooms and he didn't even feel ashamed. Apparently he just asked her to get out so they could go on with their make out session. She didn't cry, or grieve about it. She just turned to her only option left. Revenge. Haven't you wondered why Tony hasn't returned to school this semester?"  
"What? She killed him?" I nearly shrieked.  
"No she didn't kill him you idiot. She just made his life miserable. Embarrassed him so much, he didn't have the guts to show his face in school anymore, so he asked his mom to take him out of school, although she still works here."  
"Well then what do you think this is about?"  
"Something pretty serious."  
"Yeah, I would've thought it was because she burnt her tongue from the food being too hot." My voice dripped sarcasm. Chloe rolled her eyes and continued eating, while I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Riley. Anyways that was just the weird part of the day.  
The good part started when I went to class. I was walking alongside two of my classmates, Roxanne Summers and Leanne Anderson. Roxanne is Brampton Academy's most beautiful girl. She is really tall with a slim figure and can be described as every guy's perfect girl. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school had a secret crush on her with the looks she has. With eyes that were golden, thick, black hair, a fair complexion, and a great sense of fashion, she was pretty much a role model. She's smart and a talented artist, and despite all the distractions, she isn't looking for a committed relationship until she goes to university. Leanne, is skinny, and of average height. She's got a cute face, and is most of the time very shy. She and Roxanne go almost everywhere together and they help tutor each other too. Roxanne is smart, but not very good when it comes to math and physics. Leanne, on the other hand, is what I like to call a stereotype nerd, being a genius at math at physics. She wears glasses too, so it adds to the whole 'stereotype nerd' look. However, she hasn't a clue what to do when it comes to drawing. Since Leanne wants to become an architect, Roxanne offered to help improve her art, and in return, Leanne is helping Roxanne pass in math and physics. They're friendly towards me too, but I wouldn't say I was similar to them in many ways. I love football, I sit next to a guy in class – who also happens to be my best friend – and I'm the shortest in my class. Seth and I share a lot in common and I guess that's what makes people best friends. Roxanne and Leanne acknowledge me, but we barely talk.  
We were on the way to class, with me mostly staring at the floor, while Roxanne and Leanne were discussing something about terminal velocity, and once we reached, I found the twins Brody and Blaire Gallagher cupping their ears to our classroom door which seemed to be locked from the inside. Brody and Blaire are probably the funniest people you could meet. They're always playing pranks on people, and the weirdest part is that they almost never fight. Not typical sibling behaviour. Although they do sometimes make fun of each other. They both have a slim, athletic build, with the same reddish brown hair. The only way to tell the difference between the two is that Brody is a boy and Blaire is a girl. Out of curiosity, I walked up to them, and asked, "What exactly are you doing?"  
"Mrs Perkins is inside the class, and she does _not _look happy," Brody grinned. Mrs Perkins, our demented math teacher, always had a habit of poking her nose into other people's business. She always has this look on her face that makes you want to confess to a crime you didn't even commit. "Who's in trouble now?" I inquired.  
"Seth and the new guy," he replied, the grin fading. Seth Garcia is my best friend, and is always getting into trouble. With his jet black hair that always covered his green eyes, you wouldn't think he was the kind of guy to normally be a trouble maker, after a glance at him. He was tall, with a lean body and a slightly tanned complexion, due to his Spanish roots, and most of the girls in school considered him a heartthrob, except myself. Well, I do, but wouldn't ever admit it to him. I was just about to ask who this 'new guy' was, when Blaire spoke up, "Yeah, we all know it's because of what happened this morning."  
I raised my eyebrows, "What happened this morning?"  
"You don't know?" Blaire asked bewildered, detaching her head from the door for a few seconds to look at me before she cupped her ear against the door again.  
I shook my head.  
"Well then you're too young to know." Brody declared.  
"Too young?!" I scoffed.  
He didn't reply.  
"Fine. At least move over so I can listen for myself since _you_ guys aren't telling me anything." I muttered and shoved Brody aside. I let my bag drop to the floor and the cupped my ear to the door.  
"Do you hear anything? Because I can't." I said after a few minutes of eavesdropping.  
"No," Blaire mumbled. "Oh wait! I think I hear foot-"  
Just then the door opened and all three of us fell to the floor. I rolled onto my back and looked up at a glaring Mrs Perkins. She didn't say anything. She just stared, waiting for some sort of explanation. When she didn't get one, she stalked out of the room. Seth came over to help me up but before I could grab his hand, another hand shot out in front of me. I looked up to see a guy, with eyes that were the colour of the sky whenever it was about to rain and blond hair that was straight and spiky. He was only a little bit taller than Seth and had a smile on his face. I hoped I didn't look too flustered because I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. After a moment's hesitation, I took his hand and got to my feet. After getting a closer look at him, I could've sworn I had seen him before, and I figured the best way to find out would be to ask.  
"Who-" I stopped abruptly as he answered my unfinished question.  
"Elijah Morgan. Call me Eli. I'm sure you heard there's a new guy in your class?"  
I couldn't speak, so instead, I nodded.  
"Well, you're looking at him." He said flashing a smile and holding out his hand again. It took me a while to realize that I had to shake it. The expression on my face must have been priceless because he chuckled. I was about to take his hand once more when Seth pushed me aside and took it instead.  
"Hi, so you're the new guy in our class." Seth said with a nervous look on his face, although when he said it, it sounded more like a question.  
"Um, yeah. That's what I just said, but we've already met. This morning, remember?" Eli said, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.  
"Right. I forgot, sorry." I heard a few snickers behind me so I guessed everyone here knew what was happening except me.  
"I still don't know what happened this morning." I muttered a little too loud.  
"Oh," Eli said. "You're boyfriend here didn't tell you?"  
"Boyfriend?" I sputtered. "No. No, he isn't my boyfriend. We're just friends. Seth, tell him." I nudged Seth.  
Seth stayed silent. I turned to give him a vicious glare.  
"Not your boyfriend huh?" Eli said raising an eyebrow. "That's not what I heard."  
Someone was spreading rumours that Seth and I were going out? Once I found out who, they wouldn't live to see the next day. I looked at Seth and he suddenly seemed interested in staring at the chalkboard. Eli cleared his throat.  
"Well, I'm happy to know you aren't taken."  
"Oh, no. Trust me, you aren't." Seth blurted out. I looked at him with rage. What was wrong with him? He was the one always trying to set me up with weird guys I never liked, and now, when I find one that seems nice and might actually like me back, he tries to ruin it for me. Eli had no response. For the moment, he chose to ignore Seth. I didn't notice that everyone else in class were silently observing us like a tennis match. It was too quiet for my liking so I decided to break the ice by asking what was on my mind since I met Eli.  
"Hey, do you live in New York?"  
"New York? No, why?"  
"I just have a feeling. Like I've seen you somewhere before."  
"Well," Eli said. "If I had seen you before, you wouldn't be single now." He winked and walked out of the class, leaving me standing there, with my jaw almost touching the ground, and my heart pounding like it wanted to come out of my chest.  
Well, up until Brody said, "If he's in our class, why did he just walk out?"  
Blaire thumped him on the head. "We have Accounts first period. Maybe he hasn't opted for it. Did you think of that?"  
Brody looked clueless and lost in thought. Then suddenly, his face brightened. "Where's Miss Richards? Shouldn't she be here by now?"  
Blaire sighed and walked over to her desk. Brody shrugged and followed her.  
Me?  
I walked out of class.  
So much for the good part of the day.

It didn't take Seth long to come jogging after me.  
"Hey, where are you going?" He asked once he caught up with me in the hallway.  
"Why do you care?" I snapped.  
"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Did I do something wrong?"  
"You honestly don't know?"  
He shook his head.  
"In class, you were just acting so different. Like you were… "  
He looked at me expectantly, "Like I was?"  
"Forget it."  
"Aw, c'mon Nikki, you can't leave me hanging like that."  
"Watch me." I said, and made a right turn in the corridor.  
"Just tell me. How can I make your mood better if you don't tell me?"  
"I don't know if you _can_ make my mood better, considering you're the reason I'm in this mood at all."  
"Okay, well now I _really _want to know what's wrong."  
"Forget it Seth. It's a stupid reason."  
"Well, then again, you _are_ stupid."  
I stopped walking and glared at him.  
"Okay, that probably wasn't the right thing to say at this point of time," he muttered.  
"You think?" I started walking again, faster this time.  
"I was just trying to put a little humour in the conversation. You have to admit, it was getting a little emotional."  
"Well, I'm sorry if I can't be an emotionless robot like you."  
"Emotionless _good looking _robot."  
"Don't flatter yourself."  
"You're just jealous." He insisted.  
"You know, you're pretty far from getting to know the truth now."  
"Okay, I'm sorry. Would you please just tell me?"  
I hesitated. "You were acting like you didn't like Eli talking to me. Like you were… jealous."  
"Jealous? Is that the best reason you could come up with?"  
"Well, that's the reason. I told you it was stupid. Just forget I ever said anything." I hadn't realized that I had walked out of the academic block, and was now heading to the football field.  
"You really thought I was jealous?" He asked curiously, jogging to keep up with me.  
"Yeah. I mean, you didn't even let me shake his hand." We had reached the football court. I walked over to a football lying on the grass and kicked it to the wall. It hit the wall with a loud smack and bounced back. I was about to stop it but Seth came in the way and stopped it. He kicked it to the wall so it came bouncing back in my direction.  
"Look, I would be jealous if you went out to Dunkin Donuts without me. This is a whole different situation."  
"Right. This is about who gets to be the Alpha male." I said kicking the ball to the wall again. This time, it bounced in Seth's direction.  
"Alpha male?" He asked, stopping the ball.  
"Yeah. You know, 'the guy in charge'?"  
"How is this about that?"  
"It seems a little obvious. I mean _you're _the one that spread the rumour about me being your girlfriend."  
"How do you know I did it?"  
"Are you saying you didn't?"  
"Well, no." He admitted and kicked the ball.  
"Why did you do it?" I asked as the ball came toward me.  
He thought for a moment. "For your safety. Eli was checking you out, and he isn't your type."  
"And how would you know what my type is?" I kicked the ball to the wall.  
"I'm your best friend. I've seen all the weird guys you've dated-"  
"Most of them, you hooked me up with." I added.  
"-And I know what you like in a guy." He stopped the ball as it bounced to him.  
"You're talking like you think I like him."  
"You must've thought about the possibilities, since he practically made your heart melt."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Are you denying the statement?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"No." I admitted.  
He kicked the ball to the wall, but with more force, so instead of a rebound to me, it almost slammed into me, and it would have if Seth hadn't pulled me out of the way.  
"Sorry," he muttered.  
I simply nodded, too startled to say anything. Seth grabbed me by the shoulders and bent down a little so his bright green eyes were looking right into mine. "Look, Eli isn't a good guy. You have to believe me. He's actually partly the reason the whole rumour about us is all over the school. I only told Eli. He told the whole school!"  
"The _whole _school?"  
"Okay maybe I was exaggerating a little, but-"  
"Seth, do you honestly think I would go ahead and trust some guy I just met rather than my best friend?"  
"Well, I doubt you'd ever do that, especially since I'm way more appealing in so many ways."  
I chuckled. "Okay, since it's too harsh of me to disagree, I won't give you a comment about that."  
He frowned.  
"You know I believe you. Besides, we have a deal." I reminded him.  
"I know. So I'm trusting you to make the right decision."  
I nodded. "Okay. I'll make the right decision. If you don't like him, I don't like him. I will completely ignore his existence. Well, I'll try not to stare, but only if you promise to stop that rumour about us from spreading."  
"I promise." He put his arms around me in a hug. I hugged him back. When he pulled back, he was smiling. "Okay, we should probably get back to class. We're really late."  
"Oh, I think you're mistaken." I said trying to hide my grin. "I don't take Accounts. You do. So hurry up. You don't want to get in trouble."  
He chuckled and turned so his back was facing me, and began to walk out of the football field and toward the academic block. Suddenly I remembered something. "Seth, wait!" I called out. He turned around, looking concerned. "I still don't know what happened this morning!"  
His mouth spread into a grin. "You're too young to know."  
And the bad part of the day came to an end.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Seth

November 1st

_If spreading rumours about a person is the best way to get friends, then Elijah Morgan must be the most popular guy in school.  
_I tried to be nice. I went up and introduced myself when I saw him enter our dormitory. I offered to show him around school, and even though I remained cool when he blew off the offer, he went around telling everyone that I was a little obsessed with him. I confronted him about it, but it's kind of hard to stand up to someone if he happens to be a few inches taller than you. He apologized, and said he was just trying to make friends and he needed time to adapt to the surroundings, since it was his first time staying in a boarding school.  
I guess after I heard that, I kind of sympathized. I asked him whether he would sit with me for breakfast, and then later – once I found out he was in my class – I could show him where class was. This time he accepted the offer, and seemed a little pleased too, except later, I wished he hadn't accepted the offer. It would've prevented a lot of pain, trouble and lectures given by Mrs Perkins, our class teacher.  
It all started this morning, when I sat down for breakfast with Eli. Logan Burke was sitting to my left, very concentrated on his eggs and bacon. Logan was the kind of guy who always kept to himself and was secretly a genius in disguise. For some weird reason, he won't talk to anyone but me. Nicolette tried but failed many times. She even ushered me to sit next him instead of next to her, and after all of my protesting, I finally agreed, but when I offered he shut me down. He apparently liked being alone. Nicolette even found him weird because he has purple eyes, and though I keep reminding her that it isn't weird, just rare, she decides to continue being stubborn and stick with her own theory about how he isn't from this planet.  
"Does he ever talk?" Eli asked in a whisper as he set his plate down on the table and took a seat beside me. "Who?" I asked. "Logan?"  
Eli nodded.  
"He talks to me sometime, but other than that, he prefers to be alone, so don't even try to start up a conversation. You're just going to get ignored."  
Eli leaned forward. "Hey Logan." He said.  
Logan looked up from his food, without a word.  
"See, I told-"  
"Were you talking to me?" Logan asked running a hand through his curly hair.  
I looked at him in bewilderment.  
"You _are_ Logan aren't you?"  
He nodded.  
"Well then, yes, I was talking to you. I just thought I would introduce myself. I'm Elijah Morgan, but you can call me Eli. Everybody else does."  
"Nice to meet you." Logan said with a small smile.  
"Same here. Sorry to interrupt your breakfast. We can talk later."  
"Um, yeah, okay. Thanks." Logan went back to his food.  
I looked at Eli. "Okay, this day just keeps getting weirder."  
He chuckled. "Surprised?"  
"Very."  
"I guess I just have a way with people."  
"Well then it won't be hard to make friends. You should be able to adjust here pretty fast."  
"Yeah I guess. I'm still not used to being away from-" He stopped short, his eyes wide.  
"Eli? What's wrong?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face. He didn't blink.  
"Who's _that?_" He asked pointing to a few girls at a table a few feet away from ours. I looked closely at the brunette he was pointing to. I recognized who it was by looking at her gorgeous, ocean blue eyes.  
"That's Nicolette. She's in our class." I said taking a bite of bacon.  
"You know her?"  
"Yeah, she's my best friend. We've known each other since the fourth grade."  
"So you two are pretty close?"  
"Yeah, you could say that." I picked up my glass of orange juice and started to drink.  
"Great, so you can hook me up with her."  
I nearly choked on my juice.  
"Whoa, you okay?" Eli asked.  
"You want to get with Nicolette?"  
"Yeah. Why not? She's the hottest girl here."  
"No, she isn't. I mean, look at that girl next to her." I said pointing in her direction. "That's Chloe. She's pretty good looking. So is Amelia. No wait, not Amelia, I dated her for a while. Trust me, you don't want to go there. Eleanor is really pretty. She's head cheerleader, so you would be popular. That's quite a bonus. There's also Roxanne, the girl to Nicolette's right, but–"  
"I don't know, Nicolette is the one that really catches my eye. Besides you have to admit that she _is _one of the hottest girls here, even if she is a little short."  
"Well, I guess so, but…" I faltered, averting my eyes, so I could think of something to say.  
Eli seemed to notice I was avoiding his gaze. "Wait, is something wrong? Do you not want me to go out with her?"  
"Well, not exactly. It's just that she… she's my girlfriend." I blurted out. Nicolette would have punched me if she heard this.  
"Your girlfriend? I thought you said she was your best friend." Eli raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, don't most people call their girlfriends their best friends?"  
"No, not really."  
"Well, I do. I share everything with her, so not only is she my girlfriend, but she's also my best friend." I said in a hurry.  
He didn't look convinced. "Okay. Sorry man, I'll back off."  
"Yeah, thanks, and could you not tell anybody about this? We don't want anyone to know that we're seeing each other."  
"My lips are sealed." Eli smiled. I turned my head back to my food so I didn't have to look at him. I knew that if I did, I would come clean with the truth.  
After we finished our breakfast, I showed Eli the academic block and in the hallway, I saw him glance at Nicolette, who seemed to be lost in thought, walking alongside Leanne and Roxanne.  
"Hey," I said to Eli. "You checking out Roxanne?"  
"Who?" He asked, turning to me.  
"Roxanne. Remember, the girl who was sitting next to Nicolette in the cafeteria? She's walking beside Nicolette now." I pointed in the direction he was looking.  
"Oh, no I wasn't looking at her. I was just admiring the view."  
_Yeah, Nicolette is quite a view, _I thought to myself. "Yeah," I said. "The view is pretty beautiful isn't it?"  
Eli nodded, and just then, two seniors, Brandon and Cooper, the most popular guys in school, – and also the dumbest – walked up to me.  
"Hey Seth, I heard you've got a girlfriend." Brandon said.  
"I-"  
"And I heard that your girlfriend is Nicolette Rosenberg." Cooper said.  
"Well, I-"  
"Did you know that we're close pals with her brother Noah?" Brandon asked.  
"Um, I-"  
"Yeah, he was one of the best seniors this school has ever had. Don't worry though, we aren't going to tell him about you and Nicolette." Cooper winked at me.  
"But I-"  
"We actually wanted to congratulate you for managing to get one of the hottest girls in school." Brandon held out his hand – which was clenched – for me to fist it.  
I hesitated. "Brandon, Cooper, thanks but-"  
"Fist it." Brandon and cooper said together. I had no other choice but to fist it.  
Brandon and Cooper began to walk away. "You take care of that girl, you heard me? Otherwise, Noah won't be the only one chasing you down. We're looking out for her on Noah's behalf as long as we're in school, and we know you're a nice guy, so things are cool between us. Don't take it for advantage." Cooper said.  
"Sure. I'll, uh, be on my best behaviour." As soon as the seniors left, I turned to an amused looking Eli.  
"You opened your big mouth didn't you?"  
"Hey, how do you know it was me?" He tried to defend himself.  
"You're the only one I told!"  
"Maybe someone overheard us in the cafeteria."  
"Anyone that may have overheard us was sitting a few feet away from us. Nobody was close enough to hear."  
"Well, so what if I'm the one who told? It's better for your relationship. Who wants to keep hiding their love from the world?"  
At that point I was sick of this new guy trying to screw up my life at school, so I threw the first punch. It got into a real fist fight. I've always been able to control my temper, but this guy really knows how to piss a person off, and that's how we ended up in class, with bruises, a lecture from Mrs Perkins, and not to mention a warning. If either of us are involved in another 'misunderstanding', the both of us would be suspended.  
The worst part of today?  
Eli finally found out that Nicolette and I weren't actually dating, and the way Nicolette is acting towards him is probably more encouragement for him to hit on her. The only good thing that came from today was that Nicolette didn't get mad at me for starting those rumours. She actually handled it pretty well. She's got a bad temper, so you can see why it surprises me that she didn't explode.  
I told her to make the right choice, I just hope that she knows the right choice is not to fall for Eli's charm. We have a deal, and she was the one who remembered it, so I'm sure she won't cross any lines. Besides, I doubt she would ever fall for him.  
Right?


	4. Chapter 4

4

Mikayla

November 3rd

_This time, I was in a different room._  
_ The walls were plastered with posters of football players and baseball players and there were four beds present in the room. The blue and white striped curtains prevented much light from the moon to seep in through the windows. Once I realized that none of the rooms in our dormitory looked like this, I almost screamed. Then I mentally slapped myself. It was only a dream. Nobody would actually hear me.  
The boys' dormitory was not at all what I expected. I figured it would be dumpster, but I can't speak for all the rooms. This was the only one I visited, and it was fairly clean. Without meaning to, I got a close up of one of the boys who was sleeping on the bed beside the window. I hadn't a clue as to why I was here looking at this particular person, but then I saw his straight black hair, which looked all too familiar, and realized that I see this guy every day hanging around with Nicolette.  
Before I could make any sense of what was going on, I was back in my own bed again. But I wasn't awake yet. The room was pitch dark and the only source of light seemed to be coming from a pair of purple eyes, and three white, sharp claws.  
I was frozen with fear and could barely move. Just when I thought about trying to put the pieces together, the claws swiped down, and I felt a stab of pain on my left knee. Then I woke up to the room shrouded in darkness._

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I realized that my knee was actually burning. I hoped that my roommates wouldn't mind me turning on the light, because that's exactly what I did. What I did next almost made me pass out. I lifted my blanket and threw it aside, to see my left knee had three scars, identical to those on Riley's arm. The only difference was that these were fresh with blood still dripping onto my bed sheet.  
Of course, whatever I hope for never actually happens, since my roommates woke up because of the light. They were all curious as to what happened and why the light was on, and I didn't even have to explain. I didn't _get_ time actually. As soon as they were in their senses – which was pretty fast – they noticed my leg and started going crazy. Questions were thrown at me all at once. I could barely understand them, and it wasn't only because I wasn't really paying attention. I had tons of questions in my mind already, and I couldn't answer most of them.  
My roommates were thinking about trying to stop the bleeding in my leg, or carry me to the sick ward, or drag the nurse all the way from sick ward to our room, but all I could think about was my dream and what it meant for the near future.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Nicolette

November 3rd

_"__Hey, Nicolette, wait up!" someone shouted.  
_I turned around and saw a girl, a little bit taller than myself, with long, blonde hair that swayed around her hips with every step she took. As she came closer I realized it was Eleanor Glendale, head of The Aristocrats, the school's cheerleading squad. For being really popular, she wasn't the stereotype 'mean girl'. She was actually really nice, and minded her own business most of the time. If I had to pinpoint one girl as the meanest, obnoxious, most selfish girl in school, it would be Eleanor's best friend Amelia. She looks pretty innocent, but I learned the hard way that you should never judge a book by its cover.  
She joined our school two years ago, which is four years after I did. When she joined, we didn't have many people in school, and Seth was my only friend. He had joined the soccer team the same year he joined the school – which was the year I joined too – so he was pretty popular and had the whole soccer team as his friends. He said I was his best friend, but I did feel a little left out, having no friends that were girls. When Amelia joined, Seth encouraged me to try and make friends with her. I was reluctant at first, but then he reminded me that whenever I got a boyfriend, I couldn't exactly have 'girl talk' with him. After that, I pretty much did everything I could to get her to be my friend, even though making friends is more of Seth's area of expertise than mine. However, I've been told that I'm kind – but since Seth is the one who told me, I didn't know if he was serious or just trying to lift my spirits – so I went up to her and introduced myself, showed her around school, asked her about her interests and shared some of my interests only if it was similar to hers, just to show her that we had some things in common. In the end, she decided to backstab me by proving she didn't like to be friends with someone who was a little similar to her.  
I remember one day I had asked her whether she found any of the guys at school good looking, and she threw my question back at me, saying she would only answer if I answered first. I said my best friend was probably the best looking, although I don't know if I said that just because I knew him better than anyone else. She asked for a name and I told her. Then her eyes brightened and she said, "Well, I guess we have another thing in common."  
Don't get me wrong. I wasn't jealous or anything, but I did have a tiny crush on Seth at the time. She never knew about it, but I guess she figured it out. I can't say she figured it out alone. My comment about Seth being the hottest guy at school was probably a big giveaway. So, to take her friendship with me to a new level, she kissed Seth.  
In front of me.  
Since that day, I've tried everything I could to get back at her, although for a while, there wasn't anything I could do, because apparently, Seth had taken that kiss serious, and they started dating. I couldn't do anything because I knew that if I did, Seth would never forgive me for it. I decided it would be better to keep my mouth shut, although I didn't have to do that for long. They broke up a month into the relationship, and as soon as that happened, I told Seth what I really felt about Amelia Carlton. When he heard, he didn't exactly react as I thought he would. Instead of freaking out and getting angry for not respecting who he chooses, the conversation went a little like this:  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" Seth had asked me.  
"Because you really liked her and I didn't want to ruin it for you. Besides, I didn't know how you would react. You might've thought I was jealous, and we can't have that can we?"  
He chuckled. "Well, now that I know what she did to you, I feel terrible for even considering her as my girlfriend."  
"Ex-girlfriend you mean." I corrected him.  
"Yeah, but I'm more interested in something else."  
"And what would that be?"  
"You think I'm the hottest guy in school?" He arched an eyebrow, and had a smirk on his face.  
"Let's not go there."  
"I knew you secretly admired me."  
"Yeah, continue speaking in the past tense."  
"I meant-"  
"Okay, let's make a deal. In the future, if either of us plans on dating someone the other thinks is inappropriate, we have to tell each other."  
"Deal."  
From then, any relationship we had, was either set up by each other or just approved. Without approval, we didn't go for anything. Although, since Amelia was Seth's first real girlfriend, he was a little more depressed when he found out that the only reason she kissed him was to make me jealous, so from then on, he became a sort of womanizer. Luckily, most of the girls he dates, aren't that bad. I just wish he would stick to one and get over the fact that one of his relationships ended badly.  
Amelia befriended Eleanor when she joined last year, and I guess Amelia is happy because not only do they have nothing in common, but she is super popular because she's friends with the head cheerleader. So it surprised me when someone popular who only acknowledges me with a 'hello' every morning, was asking me to wait up for them.  
When Eleanor reached where I was standing she went straight to the point. "Mikayla was asking for you. She wants to see you."  
"Mikayla?" Mikayla and I have never spoken to each other. She was a nice girl and also part of Eleanor's crowd – they were in the same room I think – but she barely speaks to anyone outside their closed circle. "Mikayla and I don't know each other all that well. Why would she want to see me?"  
Eleanor looked as confused as I was. "She didn't say. She just needs to see you. Apparently it's pretty important."  
"Okay. Tell her she can talk to me during lunch."  
"Oh, no, she can't do that. She's trapped in bed the whole day. I don't know how, but she woke up in the middle of the night with a few scratches on her leg, and they aren't ordinary scratches like the ones you get from cats. These were etched in pretty deep. The blood was practically overflowing, and I'm not exaggerating. You'll have to go see her in her room. I don't think she's going anywhere for a while. It's pretty weird."  
"Yeah, getting scratches out of nowhere is really something to worry about."  
"Oh, I didn't mean that. I meant the fact that just after Riley got scratches out of nowhere, Mikayla got them. The freakiest thing is that the scratches are identical."  
"Identical? How is that even possible?"  
"Right now, none of us know how. Anyways, will you go meet her?"  
"Yeah, sure. Thanks for letting me know."  
She smiled. "Anytime. See you around." She waved and skipped off to where Amelia was waiting for her. I decided I would have to skip first period, and not just because someone wanted to see me. Everything I heard just now seemed very intriguing, which left me with some questioning to do.

_Knock, knock.  
_"Come in!" Mikayla shouted. I walked inside the room, closing the door behind me. She was laying down in bed with a book kept upside down on her lap. Apparently her scratches were deep, but not a serious injury, so she was allowed to stay in her room, whereas normally, someone with a serious injury would stay in the infirmary. Her room was the same size as mine, with a similar bed arrangement. One isolated bed near the door, and three against the wall. The walls were painted a shade of yellow, which was light, not bright, so it wouldn't hurt the eyes, and plastered above each bed were various pictures and posters. One particular poster that caught my eye was hanging above Mikayla's bed. It said "KEEP CALM AND LISTEN TO EDM". I had never spoken to Mikayla much before, but by looking at the poster, I decided that we could actually have a few things in common. "Hey," I said walking up to her bed. "I heard about your leg. How are you feeling?"  
"Worse than last night, which was when I got the scratches. It feels like their burning deeper into my skin." She replied, her voice so weak, it was barely audible.  
"How did it happen?" I asked.  
"That's kind of the reason I called you here. Sit down." She said, moving her legs slowly toward the other end of the bed, so I would have some space to sit down. "I hope I'm not dragging you away from anything important."  
"No, just Math class, so you're actually doing me a favour." I told her as I sat down, careful to leave a bit of space between her leg and myself.  
She chuckled. "I know we don't talk much, but you're probably the only person I can talk to right now, considering what has been happening."  
"Well, you can tell me anything you want, and I'll try to help, but why would I be the _only _one you can talk to?"  
"Well, I got a dream, and I'm not really sure what it meant, but I thought you could help me figure it out, because Seth was in it."  
"Seth? What exactly happened in this dream?"  
"I just saw him. Well, while he was asleep, and then I saw myself, in bed. There was a pair of purple eyes in front of me, and three claws swiping down. I knew I had gotten scratched on my knee, because I could actually feel the pain. I even remember thinking that it was just a dream and how it would be possible to feel pain, and the next thing I know is that I'm awake, and my knee bleeding from the three scratches."  
After a moment I asked, "I heard that these scars were similar to Riley's injury?"  
"Yeah, identical actually. She's bed ridden too. Today, she seemed to be in a lot of pain, way more than yesterday and the day before. She's been looked at by a doctor and everyone is clueless as to what happened to her, and why it's getting worse. I guess we have to just pray for the best."  
"Yeah, I guess so. I think I'll go check on her too before I go to class. So, you say you're feeling worse too?"  
"Yeah, dizziness, blurry vision, an ache in almost every part of my body."  
"I know a dream can't mean much, but have you had any more dreams?" I inquired.  
"Well, I had one before last night, and in that I saw the claws again, but just as a shadow. The dream sort of predicted that Riley would be the victim since I saw the claws in her room."  
"Victim? Does this mean Seth is involved with all of this?"  
"I don't know."  
There was silence for a moment.  
"Well, I know you thought I could help you figure something out, but I'm afraid I'm just as confused as you are." I admitted.  
"That's okay. I just thought asking you would be a good start, and there's no harm in trying."  
"Well, you can call me if you need anything, or if you find out something. Do you have my number?" It was a stupid question to ask, since I knew she wouldn't have it, but I asked anyways. We weren't allowed to keep phones, but some of us sneak it in anyways.  
"Yeah, I have it." She replied. The look on my face must have been priceless because she started to laugh.  
"How come you have my number?" I asked, surprised.  
"I got it from Amelia." She said once the laughing turned into a fit of coughing. By looking at her pale face, I could see just how sick she looked.  
"Oh. Well, just give me a call or a text if you need anything."  
"Will do."  
I got up from the bed and started toward the door, and just as I opened it, she spoke up, "Nicolette?"  
I turned around. "Yeah?"  
"Keep an eye out for Seth will you?" she sounded concerned.  
"You actually think something is going to happen to him?"  
"Well, he's always getting into trouble, and he even got into a fight with that new kid."  
"Eli? Seth fought with Eli?" I asked bewildered.  
"Yeah. This morning. You haven't heard about it?" She sounded surprised.  
"No. Nobody would tell me." I mumbled.  
"Well, apparently Seth started it. I don't know the reason behind it though."  
"Oh. Okay, I'll keep an eye on him."  
"Take care of yourself too. I don't want anything to happen in case Eli and Seth fight again and you try to go in between them."  
"Relax. I'm sure I can handle them. Well, at least Seth." I assured her. I turned toward the door to leave, and I don't know if it was just me, but I could've sworn I heard Mikayla mutter, "Maybe not this time."


	6. Chapter 6

6

Seth

November 3rd

_"__You've got to be kidding me." I said.  
_"I'm not kidding! You should've seen Riley. She looked _scary_." Nicolette insisted. Nicolette had a free period, and I wanted to skip Economics class, so since she said she needed to speak to me about something important, I suggested we go into the forest behind the girl's dormitory for privacy. I know, when someone says privacy, the first thing that comes to mind isn't talking, and is probably anything except that, but there was this small clearing in the forest, where right in the middle, was a huge oak tree. Nicolette and I discovered the place in the 5th grade while playing football and the ball went over the fence. Since then, we always went there whenever we needed to talk, relax or just wanted something to do. Right now I was lying under the shade of the tree and she was sitting upright beside me.  
"Nothing scares you except spiders." I pointed out.  
"So you can imagine how she looked if _I _found it scary." She reasoned.  
I shuddered. "I don't think I want to conjure up such thoughts. My imagination is wild, but fragile."  
Nicolette rolled her eyes.  
"You know," I began. "I still don't see what's so important about all this."  
"That's because I haven't even gotten to the important part yet."  
"Please go on. I'm not bored at all."  
"If you aren't interested in listening I'll just leave." She said, her tone serious. Normally she doesn't take my comments seriously since she knows I'm only joking, but right now, it seemed like she was worried about something, and that sign was enough for me to know that I should stop messing around. She got to her feet and bent down to grab her green notebook which was filled with poems and short stories that she wrote. Everything she writes goes in her green notebook.  
She turned around to walk away but stopped abruptly as I sat up and tugged at the sleeve of her blue sweater. Caught by surprise, she lost her balance and fell backwards. The good thing was, she had a soft landing. Unfortunately, she landed right on top of me. Her book was flung to the ground and wedged itself between the large, mossy roots of the oak tree.  
"I didn't think I pulled you _that _hard." I muttered trying to move my face away from her hair.  
"It was all of a sudden! You shouldn't have even pulled me in the first place." She complained, getting up slowly and adjusting herself so that now her legs were sprawled across mine. I sat up a little so my back was resting against the bark of the tree. "You don't mean that. You're just trying to hide your excitement. Not all girls get this opportunity you know."  
"Well, not all girls adore you."  
"Ouch. And here I was trying to pull you back, only because I was concerned about you." I shook my head to show disappointment.  
"Well, you certainly got me to stay."  
"So, are you going to tell me the important stuff now?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.  
"Yeah. Well, basically, this girl Mikayla–"  
"Mikayla? Is she the one with the red highlights?"  
She nodded.  
"Oh. Okay."  
She didn't continue. She just stared at me.  
"What? Why are you staring at me?"  
"You dated her didn't you?" She asked accusingly.  
"Well, we may have gone out once…"  
"I can't believe you barely remember her name! Have you dated the whole school?  
"Well, no. I'm not really into guys."  
"I meant the _girls_." She said through clenched teeth.  
"Well, unfortunately, that would be a no too because the last time I checked, you also happen to be a girl."  
She took a minute to reply. "So you've dated the rest of the girls?"  
"Most of them. Nothing exclusive though."  
She muttered something under her breath. Sensing her discomfort, I said "So, are you going continue with the story?"  
I was rewarded with a small smile. "It's not a story. All this actually happened."  
"Right. So are you going to continue with the documentary?"  
She sighed. "Yeah. So Mikayla gets a dream about Riley being scratched, and the next day it actually happened–"  
"Coincidence." I interrupted.  
"–And then the next night, she saw you in her dream, just before she got the scratches herself."  
"Okay, so I'm thinking it's not a coincidence." I said after a few moments of silence.  
"Still don't believe me?" She asked.  
"Well, it's not about who I believe. It's about what the truth is."  
"You don't believe me." she sighed. Slowly, she moved her legs off mine and sat cross legged.  
"Look, I believe you, but how can we be sure something is actually happening that relates to these dreams?"  
"Well, it happened to Riley and Mikayla, and you were next in her dream, so–"  
"Whoa, wait a second. You're worried about something happening to _me_?"  
"You can't seriously be surprised."  
"I am. Seriously."  
"Well, you're my best friend. If I could do anything to prevent trouble or pain for you, I would." She said, fiddling around with the ring that hung around her neck from a thin silver chain. It was a ring I had given her in the 7th grade for her birthday. It was fake silver with a green gem on it, since I knew green was her favourite colour. The ring was rusted now, and didn't fit on any of her fingers anymore since the 9th grade, so for two years, she had been wearing it on a chain. I had been searching for a gift to buy her, and when I saw the ring, I knew I had to get it for her, but I hesitated. I thought my classmates and my football teammates would make fun of me or start calling her my girlfriend. In the end I decided it didn't matter, because I planned on keeping her as my best friend for a long time. People did tease us, but it ended eventually. Looking back at that day, I realized I was right. I couldn't have asked for a better person in my life.  
"Nikki, don't you think that if her dreams were to come true, that something would've happened to me by now?"  
"Why would it have happened to you first?"  
"You said it yourself. She saw me in her dreams before she got the scratches herself. The dreams don't predict anything. It's just a coincidence, or something very similar to one."  
She thought for a while. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She said. "I was just–"  
"Worried." I completed her sentence with a smile. "I know. I would've reacted the same if I were in your place. Hell, I would've done a lot worse actually."  
"Worse?"  
"I would've terrorised everybody searching for a solution or some sort of explanation."  
She let out a small laugh. "Well, it's all just a coincidence anyway, so there's no need to torture anyone with your presence."  
"Torture?" I scoffed.  
"Come on. We've got to get to class." She said. I got to my feet as she got up and went to pick up her notebook from between the tree roots, then walked back, falling into step with me.  
"So, have you spoken to Eli lately?" I asked out of curiosity, to break the silence.  
"It's only been like two days since I met him."  
"I know, but you guys are in Biology together so I thought you might make a little chit-chat in class or something." I said, climbing over a huge boulder.  
"Well, if you must know, Biology is the only class I take seriously, so I wouldn't be talking to anybody." She replied, taking my outstretched hand to clamber over the boulder.  
"Well, that's a shame. Poor Eli." I muttered once she reached the top.  
"Why?"  
"No reason." I started to walk faster.  
We had almost reached the fence. "Okay, one question before we get to class." Nicolette said.  
"Okay. Shoot."  
"You said you've dated half the school–"  
"Girls only."  
"–So that means there are still some left."  
"What's your point?"  
"Who's next Garcia?" she asked.  
"I'm not a murderer. I don't choose my victims. They come to me." I said after I jumped over the fence.  
"Nice way to put it." She muttered, slowly swinging her legs over the fence.  
"Why are you so curious anyways?" I asked as she landed on the floor with a soft thud. She put a hand on my shoulder to steady herself.  
"Not that you haven't already done it, but I just don't want you to break someone's heart for no reason."  
I didn't reply. I only had one thing on my mind. I was thinking that I _would _probably have to become a murderer if anyone ever did that to Nicolette.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Mikayla

November 4th

_"__Come on. Pick up!" I shouted into the phone._  
It was sometime after lunch, and after making the mistake of falling asleep, I was hounded by nightmares. I felt like all of them were supposed to mean something important, but I couldn't figure out what. I finally concluded that it had something to do with Seth and the dream I had the previous night, so I was busy trying to contact Nicolette. I was about to try calling her a third time, when my phone vibrated. I had received a message from Nicolette.

MIKAYLA? WHAT'S WITH THE FOUR MISSED CALLS? IS SOMETHING WRONG?

I fumbled with the keypad, trying as fast as I could, to type in a reply

IT WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN BEEN ONE MISSED CALL IF YOU HAD ACTUALLY PICKED UP!

The reply came back

I HAD CLASS! NOW HURRY UP AND TELL MY WHAT THE PROBLEM IS. I'M SUPPOSED TO HAVE CLASS NOW TOO, BUT I MADE AN EXCUSE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM.

I texted back in a hurry

WHERE'S SETH? YOU HAVE TO GET TO HIM. NOW.

As I expected, her reply took no more than a few seconds

WHAT? WHY? WHAT'S WRONG?

I was beginning to think that curiosity might _actually _kill the cat, except in this case, the cat may be someone I know. I typed in the last text

JUST STAY WITH HIM. AND STEER CLEAR OF ELI.

Her reply came in a moment or two

ALRIGHT. FINE. BUT WHEN I GET BACK FROM SCHOOL, YOU HAVE A TON OF EXPLAINING TO DO.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Nicolette

November 4th

_"__Hey, have you seen Seth anywhere?" I asked Logan.  
_He was seated in the library, very interested in a book. The title read: THE DOG FAMILY – A GUIDE TO DOGS OF ALL KIND. He seemed to have a weird taste in books. I had searched almost all over school for Seth, and my last option was to ask Logan whether he knows of his whereabouts. He shook his head, without a word. I thought about asking him more questions, but decided against it. I walked out of the library to the last place I thought he would be. The oak tree. On the way, I thought about why Mikayla wanted me to stay away from Eli.  
I know Seth thought he was a bad guy, but I doubted Mikayla had spoken to him enough to make a judgement like that. I couldn't help but wonder whether Eli was somehow involved with Seth's sudden disappearance. I was so caught up in my thoughts and theories that I hadn't realized I was already at the oak tree. There was something different though. Eli was there. His back was facing me, so I assumed he didn't know I was there. I quickly hid behind a large bush, just as he turned in my direction. He didn't seem to notice me. He had a triumphant look on his face, as if he was a hero that had just slain a dragon, and won the heart of the damsel in distress. He walked away from the oak tree, and back into the forest, toward the fence. I followed him, but he didn't take any detours. He walked straight into the boys' dormitory. I couldn't follow him after that, so instead, I turned and started toward the academic block, making a mental note to go and talk to him about it tomorrow.  
All of a sudden, I was filled with concern. I was worried about Seth. I knew he was a year older than me and could take care of himself, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to worry about him if he suddenly disappeared and didn't even tell me where he was going. He never did that. Usually, I was with him wherever he went, and the only place he would go without telling me was the football field, and that was because I always know he goes there straight after school, and I was supposed to join him there. Just as I was about to reach the classrooms, I heard the bell ring. I looked at the clock that was hanging on a wall in the corridor just outside the block of classrooms.  
3:30.  
It was time for me to meet Seth.  
I had already checked the football field, and he wasn't there, but I hoped that he was just busy, and was actually going to show up for football. I sprinted down the corridor and down the steps to the football field. By the time I reached, I was out of breath, and scanning the crowd of training footballers for Seth. Instead of finding his familiar blue eyes, I found myself staring back at a pair of purple eyes. _ When did Logan start playing football?  
_I walked over to find that the purple eyes didn't actually belong to Logan, but instead belonged to Riley Weston.  
"_Riley?_"  
She heard me say her name and looked over. "Oh, hey Nicolette. Playing today?" She said, kicking a football toward me. Riley was one of the few girls who was interested in playing a sport, although she was only doing it to lose weight, not because she actually liked soccer. I stopped the ball with my foot, not taking my eyes off of hers. "How…?"  
She figured out what I was trying to ask her and said, "Oh, my back is much better now. The doctor said I didn't have to be bedridden anymore. The scars are left behind, but we're all still clueless as to how I got them."  
"You just healed? Without any sort of medication or anything?"  
She nodded. "Strange isn't it?"  
"Well, there _is _something stranger." I mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Well, I've been wrong many times, but I don't recall you're eyes ever being purple."  
"Yeah, they were never purple. The doctors think that the scratches on my back have something to do with the change in my eye colour. It all sounded crazy to me. They had a whole bunch of theories, but I wasn't really paying attention. I'm going to go check my eyes as soon as I get home, which is probably in another 2 weeks."  
"You seem to be taking things better than I am, and _you're _the victim here. Aren't you a little freaked out?"  
"I am. But honestly? I kind of like the new eye colour." She said proudly.  
"Oh. Um, okay." I couldn't imagine being in her place and not having any questions to ask. Suddenly I remembered what I had come to the football field for. "Hey, did you see Seth by any chance?"  
She shook her head. "Shouldn't he be here by now though? Football practice started already." She nodded toward the group of boys jogging around the football field and doing warm ups.  
"Yeah he should. That's the only reason I came. I needed to meet him, and I thought I would find him here."  
"Did you need to meet him for something important?"  
"I don't know. I hope it wasn't."


	9. Chapter 9

9

Seth

November 4th

_NO ENTRY AVAILABLE._


	10. Chapter 10

10

Mikayla

November 5th

_Today was Saturday, so Nicolette was spending the day with me in my room._ Everyone is school was probably out in the town, shopping or dining out. I couldn't go because of my condition, and Nicolette volunteered to stay behind. She seemed very eager to find out what happened to Seth, so that is probably another reason she wanted to say behind.  
"Thanks for staying back." I said to her once she sat down in front of my bed.  
"You've said that like five times already. I told you, it's cool. Besides, I normally go with Seth, and if he isn't here, then I don't really want to go."  
"Did you try asking teachers where he is? And the warden of the boys' hostel?"  
She nodded. "They're all saying that he was rushed to L.A because his grandmother is sick."  
"That seems like a reasonable excuse."  
"Seth's grandmother passed away last year."  
I was silent for a while. "Well, he _does _have another one, right?"  
"Yeah, his dad's mother, but he's never met her, and he doesn't want to meet her either."  
I look at her for an explanation. She sighs. She must not have told this to anyone, or she doesn't like talking about it, but nevertheless, she speaks now, in the hopes that even this tiny act might help her find Seth.  
"His parents got divorced 13 years ago, when he was 4. His mom filed for the divorce since she was being… well, the marriage just didn't work out. His dad's mother never had a single nice thing to say about Seth's mom, and since Seth's dad went against his mother's wishes, Seth was never really welcomed into the family either."  
I never knew Seth had a troubled childhood. He always seemed happy and full of energy, even though he was always flirting too. "She's still family though," I remind her. "Seth may come off strong, but he's got a big heart. You know that. His grandmother might be on her deathbed, and Seth might not want her to die without even meeting her grandson."  
She shakes her head. "She doesn't even live in L.A."  
"Okay, well, I'm out of theories."  
"Well, aside from the ongoing concern for Seth's whereabouts, did you get any more weird dreams, or find out anything about the scars?"  
"Nope." I lied. The truth was that I did have a dream, but I couldn't say it to her because she was in it. It was just an assumption, but since all the dreams I had were related to a person who got scratched – except Seth, who is just missing – I had a feeling that Nicolette might be the next victim. I can't say that to her. But there was one part of the dream that didn't make sense, and I figured I could tell her about that.  
"Well, actually I _did _have a dream, but it didn't really make sense to me."  
She perks up in her seat. "What? What happened in the dream?"  
"Well, nothing _happened_. I just saw you, Seth, Jacob and another girl who looked really familiar."  
"What did this girl look like?"  
"She was tall. A little shorter than Seth I think. Blonde hair, brown eyes, fair complexion."  
"That doesn't really help. There are tons of girls like that in this school!"  
"Oh, she isn't from here. I would have known if she were."  
"That kind of makes the situation a little worse, since now we know we don't even know this girl."  
"Well, there was something else in the dream. Seth's eyes were red."  
"Even Riley's eyes have changed colour. It must be connected somehow."  
I nod. "And all of you had a coloured aura. Eli's aura was grey, Seth's was red, yours was blue and the other girl's was brown."  
"Okay, well, the aura's match the person's eye colour. Well, except Seth, whose natural eyes aren't red."  
"Yeah, but in the dream they are." I point out.  
"So, the eye colour changing must be related to these scratches somehow. We don't know much, but it's something, and if Eli was in  
the dream, that means he's related somehow. He might know something we don't."  
"Yeah well, I guess we have to wait a little longer."  
"Wait for what?" She asks me.  
"Well, Riley has the same scars as me, and since she got better in three days, I should be better tomorrow. It's just a guess, but I have a strong feeling it's what's going to happen."  
"Yeah, I guess that's our best bet."  
I hear the noise of doors opening, and the sound of girls chattering. They must have all come back from their trip into town. Nicolette gets up from the chair. "Well, I'll meet you later. Call me if you need anything."  
"Where are you going to go?"  
"I'm going to go find Eli. He and I need to have a little talk."


	11. Chapter 11

11

Nicolette

November 5th

_Out of all the places in school, the library was the last place I expected to find Eli.  
_He was seated at a table in the corner of the library, near a window, and seemed to be very engrossed in whatever book he was reading. As I walked toward him I saw the name of the author. James Patterson. Who knew he was a murder-mystery fan? I sat down on the seat facing him. If he noticed I had just sat down, he didn't show it. He continued reading like nothing was happening. I pulled the book down and slammed it shut.  
"I was reading that," He complained, but then lifted his eyes to meet mine. "Oh," his expression softened. "I'm sorry. If I had known it was you I wouldn't have said anything."  
"But if it were someone else, like maybe the hottest girl in school, you would have continued to be mean?"  
"No, because according to me, _you_ are the hottest girl in school." He replied with a smirk.  
I brushed the compliment aside. "Where were you yesterday? After lunch?"  
"Normally, people start a conversation with a simple 'hello'."  
"Look, I don't have time for manners, so if you don't mind, would you please answer the question?"  
"Actually, I _do _mind. I don't see how my whereabouts yesterday is any of your business."  
"Well, it became my business ever since Seth went missing yesterday. It can't be a coincidence the two of you were missing at the same time and I couldn't seem to find him or you anywhere."  
"Well, if you really must know, I was skipping class. I was in the dormitory the whole day."  
"You know, I would totally believe that if you had a twin brother, because I saw someone that looked exactly like you in the forest yesterday. After lunch."  
"I thought you said you couldn't find me anywhere." He narrowed his eyes.  
"I lied."  
"Okay. So I was in the forest. Again, none of your business."  
"Maybe I didn't make myself clear. My best friend is missing and I will stop at nothing to find him, even if it means making _your_ life miserable, and don't ask 'why me?' because I know you have something to do with it, so you better start talking. Now."  
"Look," He began after a pause. "You couldn't act rude even if you wanted to. You look too… innocent."  
"Who said it's an act?" I shot back. "Besides, just because I look like I'm not capable of stabbing you in the eye with a pencil, doesn't mean I'm not."  
"Tough girl. I like that." He said with a smile.  
"I am really close to–"  
"You win. Seth and I were in the forest yesterday. Planning something. I can't say what, but you won't see Seth for another day."  
"Why not?" I demanded.  
"Because he's trying to surprise you."  
"For what?" I nearly yelled.  
"Your birthday." It scared me how calm he was.  
"But then why–"  
"I can't answer anything else. I've been sworn to secrecy. Well, I've already said too much, but I realized you weren't going to leave me alone. Honestly that wouldn't have been so bad."  
"What? Me stabbing you with a pencil?"  
"No. You not leaving me alone."  
"Oh please. Don't give me crap about you being a loner and stuff."  
"Wow. You have no idea how flirting works do you?"  
At that, I was at a loss of words. "I… uh, what?"  
Just then the bell rang. "Never mind." He says standing up. He holds out a hand toward me. "How about I walk you to class?"  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. First I find out that Eli and Seth are putting their differences aside to plan something for my birthday. Then I find out that he's flirting with me – which is new for me, since I've never had a real boyfriend – and then he offers to walk me to class? I know Seth said not to trust him, but obviously he can't mean that now if they're busy planning something for me. Besides, I've never felt the way I do now about anyone else before. Maybe it's a good thing.  
I stand up, take his hand, and reply with a positive answer. "Sure."


	12. Chapter 12

12

Seth

November 5th

_NO ENTRY AVAILABLE._


End file.
